The Porcelain Doll that Cracked (One Shot)
by BlackMidnightWhite
Summary: READ ANNOUNCEMENT INSIDE! R&R AND PLS REVIEWS! THX! YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS IF YOU WANT! KEYWORD IF! THIS IS BLACKMIDNIGHTWHITE, SIGNING OUT. BYE!


**~Annoucement~**

 **Hey guys! This is a one shot for Black Butler during the Noah's Ark Circus arc, before Sebastian kills our beloved Doll, only this time I AM going to be in it! Yeah, I originally planned to do a full on story, but I felt too lazy. :P If I get over 100 views or something I MIGHT do this as a full fleshed story from now on. And yes, I shed some tears while writing. It's just...Why Doll? Sorry if it's crappy. It sounded better in my head. Anyways, DISCLAIMER!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or else I would've made it into one HELL of a mess.**

It was stormy and dark, enough to fit the mood right now. Standing by Ciel's side and in front of Doll, I quivered for what's to come. I knew she was going to die, but yet I still stand frozen.

"SMILE, WHY DID YOU KILL EM?! WHY?! THEY DID NOTHIN!" Doll was sobbing and shaking, as Ciel had a poker face, but deep down I knew he didn't want to kill her, an innocent bystander that got pulled into the wrong situation.

"My name is not Smile, and Black's name isn't Black. We did what was best. They were all pawns; used by their master's own will. You are too, and that's why you are to be executed." Ciel's voice was steady, not sad like he should be. I looked down at the gravel, feeling guilt and an overwhelming source of mixed sorts in my heart.

"Wha-How?...Beast, Joker, Dagger, Wendy, Peter...THEY WEREN'T PAWNS! THEY DID NOTHIN! I...You...You're...Y-Your names...ain't Smile? Ain't Black? Ain't Rainbow? Then..."

"I'm the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. Black is merely my butler undercover as a circus performer, alongside with me and Rainbow, or my guest of honor." Doll's eyes were filled with angst, fear, and frustration, yet all I could do was just stand?! She was minutes from dying and yet a fangirl that knows of her death is doing nothing of preventing?! I'm such a coward. A coward to mere things as wasps and loud noises, to killings of virgins and knowing demons lurk beside me in the shadows. Doll, now on her knees, looked down, then beated and dug at the gravel, crying. I really wanted to help, really, but I couldn't do anything. Out of fear. Fear of dying.

"The Earl...I...I...Why..." She was close to dying, and I needed to stop her from attacking Sebastian and Ciel. As she rose slowly, a kinfe appeared in her hands, and I couldn't take it anymore. Doll started to run towards us, and I ran towards her, making her accidently slice my left arm. I hissed, and she stopped.

"I-I'm sorry, Rainbow! I'm..." I held her close in my arms, kneeling. I looked up to Ciel and Sebastian, with my face drenched in rain and tears.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DOLL IS INNOCENT! PLEASE DON'T KILL HER! PLEASE!" My tears were getting bigger and bigger by the moment, and my heart pounding, never knowing when I'll die. Ciel looked upon me, eyes still stern and cold.

"She was dragged into this and now knows too much. Killing her is the only option." I wonder how he could say that so simply, so...cruelly. I held Doll closer to my chest, taking the knife out of her hands and throwing it aside.

"WHA-I DON'T SEE HOW YOU'RE SO COLD?! YOU...YOU HAVE NO EMOTIONS AT ALL! DON'T YOU AT LEAST FEEL BAD?! YOU'LL REGRET KILLING HER, EVEN IF IT MEANS THAT YOUR INFORMATION BROKER HAS TO GO DOWN WITH HER! YOU'LL REGRET IT! YOU WILL YOU IMBECILE!" My throat was parched from yelling, but something wouldn't come out. Something important. Ciel stood there in silence, not answering my demanding questions.

"...You know nothing for an information broker. You don't know how I feel. You don't know anything." Ciel's voice was starting to choke up now, but he remained mostly the same.

"SO WHAT?! SO WHAT IF I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I'M SORRY IF I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU'VE FELT WHEN YOUR PARENTS DIED! I'M SORRY IF I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU'VE FELT BEING ALONE! I'M SORRY FOR FUCKING NOT KNOWING ANYTHING BUT THE FUTURE!" I meant every word I said. My throat felt free of something lodged in between, but it still hurt. My eyes swelled of anger and tears, and I whispered to Doll "It's okay. Everything's fine," when it really is not. I hugged Doll closer to me, and even though I was looking down, I knew Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other, giving the signal to kill us. I knew this was the end.

"Sebastian, kill them." I knew Ciel said that out of anger and regret. I braced myself for the worse. He wouldn't dare to kill me, right?! He wouldn't dare to kill someone of use, right?! Right?!

"Yes, Milord." The next thing I felt was a sharp pain all over my body, going limp. Goodbye, world. The main character dies. I never knew the world could be this dark. The porcelain doll that they had, that they had owned, was now cracked.

 **~Author's Note~**

 **NEVER EXPECTED THAT, RIGHT?! HAHAHAHA! But seriously, that would happen, and after Ciel carried more regrets. And yeah. The world COULD be that dark. And this is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


End file.
